


To See You

by claro



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claro/pseuds/claro
Summary: Greg is killed after an incident at work and Mycroft doesn't take it well.





	To See You

Mycroft Holmes was not known for emotional outbursts and so he listened in silence, his face betraying nothing of what he felt. To his knowledge only two people in the whole world would have been able to tell what he was feeling, and the only relief he felt was that neither of them could see his heart breaking.

'Mr Holmes is there anyone you would like us to call for you?' the young doctor was asking.

Mycroft shook his head, 'There's no one.'

And without another word he left the room. He walked down the corridor past the cubicle where John was arguing with Sherlock, and across the foyer towards the doors where he almost collided with a running Molly Hooper.

'Oh!' she looked panicked, 'Is is....I got a call downstairs ordering me out of the morgue. They said it was someone I know so I can't...is it Sherlock?'

Mycroft took a long time to focus on her and when he did he opened his mouth to start to tell her how ridiculous her obsession with his brother was, how Sherlock would never feel that way about her and her running after him was pathetic at best. But instead he just shook his head, and watched as Molly visible relaxed.

'Thank god!' she was on the verge of tears and for some reason that angered Mycroft. She had no reason to cry, 'Are you here to see someone?' she went on, 'Is everything-'

'Excuse me, Miss Hooper, I'm on my way to see Gregory.'

He walked past her and out into the street, crossing the road and opening the back door of his car, Molly watched until the door closed and then turned around to see John and Sherlock coming towards her.

She took in their blood-stained clothes and her hand flew to her mouth.

'Did you see Mycroft?' John demanded before Molly had a chance to start asking questions.

'Yes. He said he was going to see Greg, is everything-?'

John and Sherlock exchanged a look and then they were running towards the car. They weren't even halfway there when the single gunshot rang out.

#

There was no real need for a post mortum, but there were procedures to follow. Molly was advised by her supervisor to take some leave, but she insisted that if anyone was to be there, then it was going to be here.

She worked quietly with a professionalism that might have impressed Mycroft. She cleaned the bodies and wrote her reports.

Gregory Lestrade, fifty-three, cause of death multiple stab wounds to the chest. Ernst Chistopher Mycroft Holmes, fifty, cause of death single self inflicted gunshot wound to head.

Then she peeled off her lab coat, turned down the lights and went home.

Sherlock looked up from his microscope as Molly passed, but didn't speak. An hour, and then two until he finally snapped.

'Why did he have to be so stupid?' he demanded.

John sighed sadly, 'He just watched the person he loved die. What should he have done?'

'Putting a gun in his mouth was unnecessary.' Sherlock pushed his stood away from the bench and stormed off.

John watched him go in silence.

#

Sherlock was sitting in his armchair when John arrived back at the flat. He didn't look up as John stood behind him.

'I thought about it,' John said quietly, 'I lost count of how many times I sat in this room with my gun in my hand.'

John moved around the chair until he was in front of Sherlock, 'I couldn't do it because I knew what your reaction would have been. You'd have been disappointed that I was so predictable.' John pressed his lips together for a second before he spoke again, knowing that even though Sherlock wasn't reacting, he had the other man's full attention, 'The truth is, I didn't want to be here without you. Sherlock,' he said softly, causing the other man to finally look up at him, 'Tell me that you understand what I'm saying.'

Sherlock sat very still, his clothes stained with Greg's blood, listening in silence as his best friend awkwardly declared his feelings.

Then he nodded, just once. But it was enough for now.


End file.
